moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Milo James Thatch
Milo James Thatch (titled onscreen as J. K. Rowling's Milo James Thatch) is a 2019 American dark fantasy adventure film directed and produced by Steven Spielberg and written by J. K. Rowling. The film features an ensemble cast that includes Michael J. Fox, Dustin Hoffman, Julia Roberts, Jemaine Clement, David Hyde Pierce, Martin Short, Forest Whitaker, Emma Thompson, Tim Curry, and Andy Serkis. John Williams composed and conducted the film's musical score. Cast *Michael J. Fox *Dustin Hoffman *Julia Roberts *Jemaine Clement *David Hyde Pierce *Martin Short *Forest Whitaker *Emma Thompson *Tim Curry *Andy Serkis Cultural references *Just like Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, and the 2005 remake, Charlie and The Chocolate Factory whenever a character spots an area of Atlantis that has things that they love, they go to the area and start playing in it. Also, during that time, the character sings a song about it, just like the Oompa-Loompas do in Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, and the 2005 remake, Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. Each time the character goes there and does all those things, and their song is over, the other characters move on, leaving one character behind each time, while the group grows smaller and smaller until there's only one character left. This is another parody of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, and the 2005 remake, Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. However, unlike in Willy Wonka, the group members stay behind willingly in this episode. *The Eleventy-seventh (117th) brithday of King Mufasa in the prolouge of the film is a reference to Lord of the Rings, where Bilbo Baggins says "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday: I am eleventy-one today!" *When the hallucination of Kida (played by Amy Poehler) talking to Milo to come visit her home, it parodies SpongeBob telling Patchy that he belongs in Encino in "Atlantis SquarePantis". *The story of how Milo lost his leg and how Stefan stole it and uses it as a gun, it parodies the story of how Ahab lost his leg in Herman Melville's Moby-Dick. *Stefan leading the Angelica-Land citizens away with his magic flute is a reference to the story of the Pied Piper of Hamelin. *The scene where Milo uses his friends, Kida and Hux as a battering ram to escape from Stefan's prison may be a reference to the scene in Toy Story 2 where the toys use Rex as one. *"Oh, Angelica-Land" is a parody of the song "Oh, Christmas Tree." Milo sings it as an ode to his most favorite town where Kida lives. It brings everyone who left Angelica-Land because of Stefan's era back. *At the end of the film, when Milo taps his peg leg to his other shoe stating "There's no place like home," it is a parody of The Wizard of Oz. *The background from the opening credits of The Adventures of Tintin is used as the end credits' background. *The first end credits song, The Best Day Ever, appears in SpongeBob SquarePants. Milo sings the song instead of SpongeBob. Trivia *In his campfire story, a young Milo loses his left foot at night while he's in bed and Stefan steals his foot. The next day, he got a peg-leg from his ill father as his gift before he dies.